Shadow of a Phoenix
by Horus Goddess
Summary: (Takes place after KH1) Kingdom HeartsGargoyles crossover. Sora's turned into a gargoyle, meets the gargoyles and confronts a timely fate. (PG: mild language, violence)
1. Prologue

**Shadow of a Phoenix**

Prologue

--------------------------------------

**Sora**

Silently I sat next to my two companions aboard our little gummi ship, the two of them chattering to eachother, one quite angry, the other as innocent and silly as usual. The two of them never ceased to make me laugh, you can't help but adore them both. Donald was always the uptight type, very short tempered and never one to back down unless he had to. Goofy? Well he's just so out of tune with the rest of the world around him most of the time. He tries his best but it always angers his friend when they confront eachother in conversation reguardless the subject at hand.

I chuckled slightly at them both, then turning my attention out at the starry sky beyond the walls and windows of our ship, wondering, gazing endlessly into them hoping to see at least some sort of reassurance that my best friend would be there. Some kind of sign would be all I needed... But alas, I don't know if I will find him. Riku, my strong and graceful friend, the one I always looked up to. He and I used to spar all of the time when we lived on our island. Then becoming rivals through sheer force of destiny, not to mention the darkness' push on him to fall deeper into despair and confusion. If it were not for the darkness none of this would have happened. But, destiny has a funny way with things.

Granted Riku realized what he'd done, and what had happened. He realized the truth of the situation and came to grips with the reality he'd lost sight of. The last I saw him was when we'd all shut and locked the doors to Kingdom Hearts. The King's keyblade and mine sealed it... and yet something tells me they're still out there. Goofy, Donald and I are still searching.. but it's been so long. Nearly a year.

Suddenly I feel a jerk from the ship as we come to a complete stop. I look up from my staring daze out the window to see Donald pitching a fit as usual.. But this time it sounds more like alarm than frustration with his anthropomorphic canine friend. He runs down to me, terror written all over his face.

"Sora!" He grabs me by the rim of my hoodie shaking me furiously, though not enough to give me whiplash. "Something... Something is wrong with the ship! We aren't moving and I don't know whyyy!!! It must be some sort of malfunction... problem is we don't have the means to fix it, not while in space!"

I blink at him wide eyed, I could swear my pupils are severely dialated from annoyance and shock. "Donald calm the heck down, we'll figure something out. Yeesh.. You're always shocked so easily by some of the stupidest things..." Before he has the chance to protest, I stand up from my seat and look around at the control panels to see if anything looks awry. Everything seems fine.. but yet nothing is working either.

"Duhhh... do yah think it could be some kind of magic keeping us like this?" Goofy said looking around at the controls with me, turning knobs and pressing switches.

"Maybe... I don't kn--" A jolt of energy rocked the ship in its place again, the same force as I'd felt the ship take the first time.. only this time everything goes white, as if I'd died and gone to heaven, only I know that's definitely not the case...

-----------------

Slowly I come to, first bringing sounds of multiple voices, following the feel of cold stone beneath me. A light breeze sweaps my senses. I refrain from opening my eyes just yet, and try to focus on the voices I hear around me... all are male save one.

"Yes, but even if we did know where he came from would it make any difference, lads? What matters is that he's safe.. It was a good thing we found him in time before something may have happened to him..." an older voice spoke, the sound coming from my right. He must be standing only 4 feet from me at least.

"Even so, how can we trust him? For all we know he could be in alliance with Demona. Just because he's a gargoyle doesn't mean he can be trusted." Woa wait... gargoyle? This guy must be joking... unless some kind of cloaking spell was cast upon me by Donald like he'd always done when we entered certain worlds before, I'm pretty sure I never was a gargoyle.. I've never even seen one in my entire life..

Slowly I open my eyes, everything coming into focus. I glance around to meet the faces of 6 gargoyle... creatures... and one that looks like some kind of dog. They all gasp in sync with eachother as I sit up and observe my surroundings a moment... It would appear I'm in some kind of clock tower, a staircase running to a large yellow tinted glass clock is seen to my right about 10 feet away. Many gears and cranks connect to the large hands of the clock, making it tick ever so slowly. This place looks as if it could be the inside of Big Ben from Neverland, but.. this place definitely isn't nearly as big.

"Aye lad, it was about time you came to." The older one reaches out a hand to me and I take it, his strength pulling me to my feet. He is a brown in color, with white hair and an aged face. His left eye is scarred, leaving his eye a yellowish color from the damage of some time ago. He must have been a warrior of sorts, wearing shoulder armor and clothing that looked as if it was from the medieval ages... well, not to mention he and his friends all look like they came from that era themselves.

"Who are you? Where did you come from, anyway?" A younger, red one asks me, taking a step closer and pointing a claw at me. He has a long beak, almost looking as if he may have been some kind of dinosaur. I vear back from him, taking a few steps. Suddenly I realize something is different...

Looking down, I realize my legs are now digigrade. My feet having three toes tiped with razor talons, and on my heel another clawed toe. My hands only have 4 digits all clawed as well, my elbows now have sharp jagged spikes from them, one on each side. I feel my face and realize I don't have such a human face anymore but instead more spikes line my forehead and shape to create what I guess would be my eyebrows. My ears have changed too and feel more elven... not to mention I also now have large wings with which I suppose I could fly. Oh, and there's this tail I have now too.. What the hell is going on?

"What's wrong with you? Did you lose your memory or something?" The red one asks me, a little impatient.

"N-no, I'm fine.. just a little um.. shocked..." I said looking at him and then the rest of his friends. "What happened? And, where am I?"

"It would appear he doesn't know what happened either.." The biggest of all of them said as he crossed his arms over his chest. He's a purplish color, with long black hair. He has a square jaw and chin, making him look even more powerful than he already appeared seeing how muscle bound he was. "Do you remember anything, young one?"

"Afraid not... all I remember was seeing a flash of white light... OH! My friends?! Have you seen them? One of them's a real loud mouth.. the other is kinda silly.." I frantically ask, gesturing with my hands.

"Can't say we have..." A young female gargoyle said, her coloring the same as the big one's.

I sighed, feeling a little disappointed.. and still unsure how I was going to find them to begin with... "We saw you sprawled out on a rooftop not too far from here, and fearing for your safety we decided to bring you back with us to our home... It's rare we find any other gargoyles here. In fact you're the first new gargoyle we've found in quite some time, save when Goliath, Angela, Bronx and Elisa journeyed to Avalon some time ago." The older one approached me, putting a hand on my shoulder lightly.

"So.. who're you all?" I asked weakly, looking first at the older one and then to the group.

"Oh yes.. where are our manners..?" The young female said with a shy smile, her cheeks turning slightly red. "Our older warrior is Hudson.." she points softly to the one who's hand is upon my shoulder "This is my father..." She points to the biggest one standing next to her. "My love is Broadway.." she places a hand on the shoulder of the larger blue one standing next to her, though he's heavier than most of them. "The red one is Brooklyn, the smaller yellow one is Lexington, and Bronx here is our watch dog. Oh, and I'm Angela." She smiles gently at me, and I can't help but smile in return.

"Well, I guess that leaves me..." I said with a smile. "I'm Sora. Nice to meet you all..."

They all smiled genuinely at me. They all seem friendly enough, especially since they were kind enough to take me into their care when they'd found me like that... come to think of it.. they said I was on some kind of rooftop.. Where am I exactly? And why am I here? This can't just be some kind of mistake... there must be a larger reason behind all this. Well, knowing how my journeys have always turned out, I'll more than likely find out everything soon enough. Nothing's left in the dark for too long...


	2. Chapter One

Artist's Notes:  
For picture references of the gargoyles and other GARGOYLES  
characters look in my profile, I'll have them linked.  
doesn't allow linking in fanfiction,otherwise I would have  
linked it here.

The usual copyrights apply, I do not own Kingdom Hearts  
or Gargoyles.

* * *

**Shadow of a Phoenix**  
Chapter One

* * *

**Riku**

Often times I wonder if I should have come here. Something tells me I'll find him here but.. I can't help but have my doubts. The King decided to take his leave only moments ago, presumably to search other worlds without me and come back later... Can't say I agree with what he does but what say do I have? At least hopefully I'll blend in a bit better in my new form. The King had told me that it would be of better use than if I'd remained human. Supposedly there are other creatures called gargoyles here... the same as I'd been transformed to be, so long as I'm here in this world.

Wings to glide, a tail for balance I suppose... could also be good as a weapon if I lose Soul Edge. I also have claws, and spikes jutting from my knees and elbows, as well as from my forehead to form my "eyebrows"... and elven shaped ears, which lets me hear better than I would if I were human. My strength is super human, which would make it easy for me to defend myself if need be. I was told by the King to seek out a magical talisman before the heartless claimed it for use for terrible things.

Looking about this vast city at the towers and skyscrapers I come to wonder about this world. It has so many inhabitants. And even though it's so vast, the heartless could consume it within minutes if there were no defense against them. Which would lead me to believe that Sora must be here. The Keyblade would have lead him here no matter what. It's his destiny to destroy the heartless and free the worlds from their darkness. I should be there to help him along but, I still doubt he would need me that badly.

Standing atop one of the skyscrapers near the edge I feel the wind softly blow through my hair, my wings swaying steadily. I shouldn't be standing here wondering about things... I must seek this magical talisman. My wings spread as I look over the edge, a little unsure about this whole gliding thing, but I'm sure it will become as easy as walking once I get the hang of it. Besides, if I do run into the other gargoyle inhabitants of this world I shouldn't be looking like a complete idiot trying to glide correctly, they would definitely suspect something. Without further adue, I jump from the ledge with slight hesitation, and catch the air with my wings. Even with a large wingspan as this, I manage to dodge the cramped crevices between buildings and make my way towards a tall skyscraper that comes together at the top, riddled with decorative windows and steel eagle heads from the sides of it as it seems to go down forever into the busy, bright streets below me. Catching the head of one of the eagle heads with my claws I manage to barely pull myself up onto it. It seems this gliding thing will take a lot of getting used to.

Now to figure out where this talisman would be... But, that's impossible. This city is huge, it would take days to find it, especially since I must stay out of sight by human eyes... I need a clue of some kind...

It was then that something caught my eye. In the distance, over the water ever so far away off the coast of the island, a flash of fire could be seen. From where I stood it looked but like a star blinking once, only to fade and disappear. I ran and jumped off the eagle head and opened my wings to once more catch the air currents. I learned to steer with my wings fairly quickly. As I seemed to ever so slowly approach the area I'd seen the flash I could barely make out what looked like another gargoyle. But even now that I was miles away from where I'd began, it looked too faint to tell for sure.

When I finally got close enough to see clearly, I could easily make out that it was indeed another gargoyle. It was female, a lighter blue in color, with purple wings and bright red hair. She wore golden jewelry, one armband on her left arm, and an anklet on her right leg. I watched her gliding back towards the main land, trying my best not to be seen by her. I wasn't sure how I would approach her, I didn't want to alarm her in any way because I wanted to make friends with the gargoyles here, not enemies.

To my disappointment it wasn't long until she noticed me, I barely caught glimpse of her face. Looked like she was wearing a golden piece shaped like spikes upon her forehead almost like a crown, but more like a headband. She turned towards me and came up upon me from the side, looking at me in alarm. "Who the hell are you?! I know not of any other gargoyles around here.. well, besides Goliath and his clan of idiots. So, who are you, and why were you following me?!" She clenched her fists at me, her eyes glowing red.

"I don't mean you any harm... I only needed to make sure you were approachable. I need other gargoyles with which to form family, because I've lost all mine... my friends left me long ago, and I haven't seen them since." Telling the truth wouldn't get me too far, she wouldn't believe me, and besides, I didn't want to give away where I'd come from. If she knew I was an outsider she may fear me.

"So, you're a lost soul like me..." She softly said. "Come, let us become friends. There is much we could do for eachother..." And reaching out her hand I took it, still unsure about this, but knowing the significance of my "mission", I had no choice, and knew I must make friends with those who live here.

* * *

**Sora**

After Goliath, Angela's father, had told me about their past and how they came to live here and protect and serve the humans without their knowing it, I realized just how much they were warriors- true warriors. And it was then that I felt somewhat unworthy of them, since I'd only been at this for a few years. Even so, I knew that the Keyblade must have chosen me for some reason. I had opted to tell them a little about my story, but didn't explain everything in detail. They don't know I'm from another world, just from a different land upon their world... I couldn't tell them the whole truth.. I couldn't let them know I was from another world entirely. I'm not sure how that would affect them if I had.

"So you're the Keyblade master huh?" Broadway asked me as he finished off a sandwich he'd made himself from their small kitchen they'd had. "Must be a daunting task but, heh, welcome to our world. There's never a dull moment around here."

"Heh, tell me about it." Brooklyn remarked, looking to him and then to me. "So you fight... darkness?"

"Yeah. Just part of the whole protect and serve thing as you could say I guess." I said, calling upon the Keyblade, it's power and presence forming magically into my right hand.

"That's incredible." He said, his eyes widened as he observed the steel and gold of my weapon, its hilt lined with gold that formed and protruded outward around the hilt area and back inward at the end. And where it ended began a chain from which the keychain that powered my keyblade lied. It had a long steel shaft that formed to look like a key at the opposite end of the hilt. "I guess we don't know of all the magics in this world do we...?"

"Besides the Eye of Odin and Phoenix Gate, we had never heard of any other magical weapons or talismans." Angela remarked as I turned to see her sitting at the stairs that lead to the large clock. A small door was left open at the top which lead to a balcony. The wind blew swiftly yet softly through it, it's whistles could be heard throughout the clock tower.

"Phoenix Gate? Eye of Odin?" I questioned.

"The Eye of Odin is a magical talisman which has an affect on its wearer. It was said in the legend that whomever wore it would be granted 'power and insight', and that it would bring out one's true form. It was a dangerous thing to any mortal. Goliath had his own experience with it when we had confronted Odin himself. It made Goliath stronger and more protective than he normally would be, yet he was so much so that his judgement became clouded, and nearly caused Elisa and I our lives. Now it's with its rightful owner, Odin, and there it will always remain." Angela replied, motioning occasionally with her hands as she spoke. "The Phoenix Gate, however, was thrown into a portal without a mind to direct it, and supposedly is now lost in the weavings of time forever... buuut I don't doubt the fact that it could very well show up anywhere, or in the hands of anyone. Anyone who knows the magical encantation could think of a time and a place and transport there with a single thought, and in a sphere of flames would disappear to the time and place they wished."

"Wow. That's a little scary... what would happen if it came into the wrong hands? I mean gosh.. The past could be altered to anyone's wishes and no one would ever suspect because it would become the past we know..." I replied, dismissing my Keyblade and approaching her.

"Yes... and that's what troubles me. Especially ever since we've had these mysterious attacks from the shadows. Like the shadows themselves came to life and struck us. Just the other night I found myself trapped to the floor by my feet. Until the others came to my aid I was stuck there, being pulled down into whisps of darkness, haunted by glowing yellow eyes unlike that of a gargoyle's. They were like demons... blood thirsty demons." She said, shaking her head, and placing a hand to her forehead. "If some evil came to possession of the Gate, time itself could be altered, and no matter who or where you are you would be affected. That's why we have been searching the city for a source of this evil. But, we haven't yet had any luck. But we have had a sign. You. You've come to us, with this Keyblade of yours. You say you're a fighter against darkness. We've had troubles with this darkness and I think you've been sent to us to aid us in destroying the dark from our home." She stood to look down upon me, placing her hand upon my shoulder, looking at me seriously. "If anyone can destroy the darkness you can."

"Sora!" I looked beyond Angela and towards the open clocktower door to see Hudson and Lexington returning from their search for my two friends. "Here they are lad, safe and sound. Though they are some of the oddest looking gargoyles I've seen yet..." Hudson said, looking to Donald and Goofy as the walked through the door.

I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow with a smirk as I watched them walking down the stairs. Both had been turned into gargoyles as well apparently. Goofy still had his long doglike ears and posture, but his legs too were now gargoyle-like in form, bearing claws. As did his hands. He also had large wings. His coloring was still black, his snout still a peach color. The inside of his wings were also the same peach color. He looked rediculous.. but at least he "fit in"... Donald had also the gargoyle-esque look. It was weird seeing him with digigrade legs, claws and a long gargoyle tail rather than his duck one. He was still white and still had his same duck face. Only difference was the obvious anatomical changes. His wings were colored a lighter blue on the insides. Man this is weird.

"Fooey on you Sora! Do you know how long we'd been searching for you?" Donald quacked angerly, shaking his fist as he approached me.

"Hey I'm sorry! I had no control over what happened either. At least we've found eachother now then, huh?" I said, leaning down at him and placing my hands upon my hips, glaring.

"Sora you wont believe what we saw!" Goofy exclaimed. "We saw a ball of fire when we had been searching for you upon some rooftops. I don't know if I'm right but if anything that couldn't have meant any good. I think we should go investigate!"

The gargoyles and I gasped at this, knowing exactly what it must have been. Angela was right, things were looking bad. And it was time we started looking for this Phoenix Gate, or worse, recovering it from whomever might have posession of it.

"I best go warn Elisa, she will need to know of this. You all go search the island where the two had seen the flash. I'll meet back up with you later, and hopefully Elisa will be accompanying us as well." Goliath ordered, clenching a fist as he made his way up the stairs and to the door. We all nodded and followed him out onto the balcony.

All of them spread their wings ready to take flight, jumping upon the thick stone railings that lined the balcony. Goofy and Donald approached me as I hesitated to even try flying before I knew what I was doing... I didn't want to plummet to my death on the concrete streets below. The two of them grabbed my wrists and walked me to the balcony despite my hesitation and as the others jumped off the railings so did we. Donald and Goofy spread their wings and took flight as they had me tightly in their grip. I turned my head to see Bronx, their blue gargoyle dog bark after us as we drifted upon the air away from him.

"I'm gonna leave you with Goofy while I lead the others, spread your wings as soon as I let go alright?" Donald said looking to me. I nodded and with that he let go, and spreading my wings I caught the air. Goofy still had hold of me just to be sure. I guess the two of them had already had the time to figure things out.

Donald glided up in front of us all and lead us through the city. This place was magnificant to behold. I'd never seen so many lights, lights so bright to luminate the whole city. Traffic could be heard below faintly. This place was busy even at night, and seemed never to sleep. Soon we approached the edge of the island and flew over the waters. Donald began looking frantically around for something, beginning to get upset like always. Wonderful, now we're lost. No sign of any Phoenix Gate here.

"I don't understand, this is where we had seen it!" He wheezed with anger. "Ahhh nothing ever goes right anymore!"

"You're right, it doesn't!" A woman's voice was heard above us as I barely caught glimpse of a female gargoyle plummet towards us as we all barely veared out of her way.

She laughed tauntingly and stopped in mid air, catching a current again and coming back up towards us and soon passed us again. Summoning my Keyblade I ripped my arm from Goofy's grip and went after her roaring. The others flew after me as we persued her, her obvious intent was to harm us, so I wasn't about to take any second chances.

"It's Demona!" I heard Brooklyn howl as he caught up to me to fly beside me. "Yeah, she's definitely a bitch if there ever was one!"

"But what does she want with you?" I asked still keeping my eye on her as we tried our best to keep her in sight around buildings and towers as we approached the city again.

"To kill us. That's what she wants!" His eyes glowed white as he became obviously enraged. She must have done something to him in the past to make him react this badly towards her.

As we flew after her through the air she veared too quickly for all of us to keep up. Brooklyn ordered for us all to split up and find her. The others split up into pairs, and I went with Brooklyn. She couldn't have gone far...

It was then that we heard a howling that sounded like a demon as Demona tackled Brooklyn in mid-air as I looked down after them. The both of them fell to a rooftop, Brooklyn badly hurt yet Demona got up unharmed from the force of their fall. She must have killed him by doing that. Now things were getting too nasty. But before I could do anything to help him I was distracted by a light shimmer of silver and blue. Another gargoyle? I glanced around and came to meet the eyes of my old friend, Riku. Only... he had been transformed into a gargoyle as well. His skin was a soft blue, contradicting the dark red of my own. He smirked with slight laugh...

He then jutted upwards on a current, speaking words in latin I couldn't understand. It was then I realized what he must be doing... he was using the gate!! I dismissed the Keyblade and flew up after him upon the wind, and as the flames of the Phoenix engulfed him I barely made it within its walls to join him in time travel... only question is, when and where are we going?


End file.
